


f(x) + shinee = sparkly unicorn poo

by quicheand



Category: K-pop, SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Cute, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I just wanted to write something short and cute about some of the cutest people in the world, M/M, Shenanigans, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicheand/pseuds/quicheand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>f(x) and shinee at a photoshoot together.  amber and jonghyun are adorable, key is jealous, sulli is kind of weird, and onew is <i>still</i> harboring a (not-so) secret crush on taemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	f(x) + shinee = sparkly unicorn poo

“Whoa,” says Jonghyun, all his attention suddenly on the lapful of hot girl he finds himself with. Key, recognizing the “oh my god, boobs” tone in Jonghyun's voice, looks over to where Jonghyun's sitting, sprawled on the floor, Amber settled comfortably in his lap, back pressed to his chest.

“No,” he immediately exclaims, “no, no, no. This is wrong. Stop it now!” He tugs at Amber's arm, but she only laughs and fends him off, flashing a V at the camera with her other hand. Key tugs harder, and Jonghyun wraps an arm around Amber's waist—either to keep her from overbalancing, or to keep her from being pulled out of his lap.

“Come on,” says Amber, in English. And in Korean: “Don't be a spoilsport—join the fun instead!” She twists her hand around so that she's grabbing Key's wrist instead of the other way around and tugs, hard. Evidently she is stronger than Key, because where Key's efforts hadn't managed to move Amber significantly (or at all), Key immediately stumbles forward. Jonghyun lets out a yell, and Key attempts an awkward spin in order to avoid stepping on him, which only results in him losing his balance completely; he ends up crashing down onto Jonghyun, who finds himself flat on the ground with not one, but two incredibly hot individuals straddling him.

“Hi,” he says to Key, whose face is suddenly only six inches from his—and that only because Key has one hand braced against Jonghyun's chest, keeping himself from being pushed completely down into Jonghyun by Amber, who leans back with a whoop.

“Hi,” says Key back, a little breathily. If it weren't for the shouts of the cameraman, telling them to smile and pose, he'd think they might be having a moment.

Amber twists around, slings an arm around Key's shoulder. “Hi!” she says too, cheerfully. Key groans. Also for Amber; if it weren't for the cameraman, and also Amber, seated close behind him.

Squeals fill the air, reverberating off the walls. Key turns his head to see Luna, Sulli, and Victoria bouncing up and down at the edge of the set.

“Aww, look at them!” exclaims Victoria, pointing a finger at the two boys and Amber.

“Aww, cute!” coos Luna, clapping her hands to her face.

“Aww, it's like one big homosexual threesome!” declares Sulli. The other two turn to look at her, suddenly perplexed, but Sulli doesn't seem to notice.

“Oh my god,” says Krystal with a roll of her eyes. “What is even wrong with you guys.” She sits down, crossing her legs daintily, and examines her fingernails.

A few feet away, Taemin looks from the Jonghyun, Key, and Amber pile on the set to the faces of Onew and Minho beside him as they laugh at the antics of their friends. “I'm still the cutest,” he says prissily, at length.

Minho turns to him, laughing. “I thought you wanted to be the manliest instead,” he says.

“Oh,” says Taemin. He furrows his brow in confusion. On the one hand, being manly attracts lots of girls—hot ones, not just pedo-noonas; on the other hand, being cute has its perks too—like free stuff, and not an insignificant number of female admirers either.

He's still deep in consideration when Onew speaks up. “Don't worry Taeminnie,” he says. “You'll always be the sexiest to me—I mean, what?”


End file.
